Regret
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Kim Jaejoong,artis papan atas dengan bergelimpangan harta mengabaikan Yunho...mampukah dia membuat Yunho memaafkan dan kembali padanya? BL,YAOI,ROMANCE,ANGST/ YUNJAE COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Regret**

**Author : Biechan**

**Pairing : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,yaoi and angst**

**Rating : PG-17**

**WARNING! THIS'S FANFIC YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SR GO AWAY!**

**Nb: Maaf,kalau masih ada TYPO dan EYD ^^**

**Enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan mewah penuh dengan gemerlap harta dan popularitas membuat seseorang akan lupa dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kim Jaejoong seorang selebriti terkenal di Korea selatan,lahir dari keluarga terhormat dan sejak kecil hidup dengan kemewahan membuat sedikit wataknya menjadi keras,manja dan semena-mena tak mencerminkan dengan wajahnya yang cantik jelita bahkan mengalahkan seorang wanita. Kebahagian Jaejoong terus datang tanpa henti,bahkan sekarang dia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha besar sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Jung dia adalah Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho,pria tampan,baik hati dan sangat menyukai anak kecil itu jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong saat dia dan Jaejoong di undang pada pemutaran film perdana seorang teman lama Yunho yang ternyata teman Jaejoong juga.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak menggubris seorang Jung Yunho. Pria cantik itu seolah mengabaikan Yunho yang terus saja mencoba mendekatinya tetapi berkat kegigihannya Yunho berhasil mendapatkan pria cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati sedangkan Jaejoong akhirnya menerima Yunho yang pada saat itu langsung melamarnya hingga mereka menikah dan usia pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun.

Cinta kilat yang dirasakan Yunho tak membuat dirinya mengenal seluruh kepribadian Jaejoong dan saat mereka sudah menikah Yunho baru tahu Jaejoong sangatlah keras dan sedikit sewenang-wenang bahkan hobinya yang membuat Yunho sering kesal adalah Jaejoong menghamburkan uangnya untuk segala macam barang dan hal-hal yang tidak penting menurut Yunho. Tetapi dibalik itu ada terselip sisi manja dan lembut Jaejoong.

Hari ini Jaejoong sedang sibuk syuting film barunya dan kesibukannya itu membuatnya harus pulang malam setiap hari,Yunho sangat terganggu dengan kegiatan sang istri yang pulang malam bahkan tak jarang pulang pagi sampai tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Beberapa pembantu di rumah mereka juga tidak begitu menyukai Jaejoong karena majikannya yang sering memarahi mereka tanpa sebab dan semuanya sampai ke telinga Yunho tetapi pria tampan itu hanya memilih diam dari pada harus berdebat dengan istrinya.

"Yunho,mana istrimu?"tanya Mrs. Jung yang datang berkunjung bersama dengan appa Yunho kerumah mereka.

"Jaejoong sedang ada syuting umma…"kata Yunho hati-hati.

"Sampai malam begini? Kenapa kau membiarkan istrimu bekerja sampai malam seperti ini? Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang mengurusmu Yunho,lihat kau tidak seperti dirimu"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya umma,itu adalah pekerjaannya"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah,jangan urusi urusan rumah tangga mereka…"kata Mr. Jung.

"Yah,sudah"

"Umma dan appa tiba-tiba datang kesini malam-malam seperti ini ada apa?"tanya Yunho heran.

"Umma rindu kalian,umma ingin bertemu Jaejoong juga tapi istrimu sedang sibuk…"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang umma,sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu"

"Kebetulan appa belum makan,ummamu sibuk mengurus arisan berlian bersama dengan teman-temannya"sindir Mr. Jung.

"Yeobo!"kesal Mrs. Jung membuat Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orangtuanya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu,Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bercengkramah di ruang keluarga terganggu dan beranjak melihat keributan tersebut. Mata musang Yunho melebar sempurna tak kalah melihat istrinya tengah sempoyongan dan di bopong oleh beberapa pembantu,Mrs. Jung dan suaminya begitu terkejut melihat keadaan Jaejoong pasalnya mereka selama ini tahu dari Yunho jika Jaejoong adalah istri yang baik tetapi melihat Jaejoong pulang dengan keadaan mabuk membuat mereka merubah penilaiannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Berikan padaku"kata Yunho yang mengambil alih tubuh istrinya menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka di ikuti Mrs. Jung sedangkan Mr. Jung memilih menunggu diruang keluarga.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan diatas ranjang mereka,dia membuka sepatu dan pakaian istrinya sementara Mrs. Jung mengamati kegiatan anaknya. Mata wanita tua itu terlihat kecewa,tak percaya dan marah melihat anaknya yang nampak seperti istri sekarang sedangkan Jaejoong tengah berbaring dengan keadaan mabuk berat.

"Apa ini sifat asli istrimu? Mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?"tanya Mrs. Jung tajam.

"Umma,akan aku jelaskan nanti seba-"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan,umma sudah tahu siapa Jaejoong dan umma sangat kecewa denganmu Yunho! Kau menutupi sifat asli istrimu agar umma tak marah padanya"

"Umma,Jaejoong tidak pernah mabuk baru kali ini dia mabuk seperti ini"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu karena kau baru melihatnya satu kali,bisa saja diluar dia sering mabuk-mabukan tanpa sepengetahuanmu!"marah Mrs. Jung.

Yunho hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang umma,mata musangnya lebih memilih melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjang mereka.

"Kalau tahu dia bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu! Umma tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan kalian!"

"Umma! Jangan bicara seperti itu,Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya"

"Mana bisa anak itu mendengarnya jika dia sudah pingsan karena mabuk seperti itu!"

"Umma jangan marah dulu"mohon Yunho.

"Umma sudah marah Yunho dan umma sudah membenci istrimu! Jangan bawa istrimu kerumah umma! Umma tidak mau melihatnya! Kalau perlu ceraikan dia!"

Yunho sangat terkejut dengan ucapan sang umma,wanita tua itu tampak begitu marah. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Mrs. Jung pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho. Pria tampan itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi,setengah mati dia menyembunyikan sifat jelek istrinya dari sang umma tapi istrinya sendiri yang memperlihatkan sifat jeleknya kepada ummanya. Mata musangnya yang sendu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tidur di ranjang mereka,perlahan Yunho duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai membelai pipi istrinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tak bisa melarangmu melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak aku sukai,aku harus bagaimana sekarang eum? Aku hanya ingin kau menurutiku Boo…"

…

Waktu terus berlalu sejak peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu dimana Jaejoong mabuk,pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya saat Yunho bertanya mengapa dia mabuk. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya tajam dan berlalu pergi. Seperti pagi ini Jaejoong masih bergelung di ranjang sedangkan Yunho sudah siap-siap kekantor. Pria tampan itu terlihat begitu malang,mempunyai istri yang tak mengurusnya dan hanya mementingkan uangnya juga karirnya tapi Yunho tak bisa melarangnya,pria tampan itu tak mau berdebat dengan istrinya karena jika mereka bertengkar. Jaejoong akan menangis dan Yunho tak ingin melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Boo,aku mau berangkat ke kantor…kau tidak pergi kerja?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani~~"jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Baiklah,aku berangkat"kata Yunho.

Belum ada beberapa langkah pria tampan itu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri,Jaejoong tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan berlari memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Yunnie~~ Boojae hari ini mau ke toko berlian bersama teman-teman Boojae dan Boojae ma-"

"Ada di laci meja diruang kerjaku"kata Yunho yang sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunnie,yah sudah sana berangkat kerja!"

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya,dadanya terasa sakit dan kesal melihat Jaejoong yang bersikap lembut hanya karena menginginkan uangnya saja. Ingin rasanya dia marah tapi mulutnya selalu terkunci,dia seperti orang bodoh mendengar suara Jaejoong yang merayunya.

…

Tawa membahana di sebuah restoran mewah terlihat Jaejoong dan beberapa temannya yang berprofesi sebagai selebriti. Mereka tengah membahas berlian-berlian masing-masing,Jaejoong tampak sangat senang membahas benda itu tanpa memikirkan suaminya yang sedang bekerja dikantor.

"Lihat? baguskan? Ini berlian spesial aku pesan…"kata Jaejoong.

"Itu sih tidak seberapa,aku memesan berlian ini dari paris indah bukan?"kata namja cantik bernama Lee u.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya jika berlian punyaku adalah berlian yang sama dipakai oleh ratu inggris"

Kata namja imut bernama Kim Junsu.

"Omo! Benarkah! Aku harus mempunyai barang itu!"jerit Jaejoong semangat.

"Jae hyung,kau kan sudah membeli berlian itu masa kau mau beli lagi?"tanya Junsu.

"Tenang saja su,kan ada Yunnie yang akan memberikan aku uang"jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Suamimu itu malang sekali harus diperas oleh istri sendiri,kalau aku jadi dia akan aku tinggalkan kau"kata Lee u.

"Dan sayangnya suamiku terlalu mencintaiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku"kata Jaejoong dengan begitu santai.

"Aku kasihan padanya"kata Junsu.

"Sebenarnya hyung mencintai Yunho hyung dengan tulus atau cuma hartanya saja?"tanya Lee u.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak mencintainya dan hanya menginginkan hartanya tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dia tampan juga"kata Jaejoong sembari tertawa pelan,kedua temannya hanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Sudah jangan bahas suamiku,kita bahas berlian-berlian di majalah ini…mungkin ada yang bagus untuk kita pesan lagi"kata Jaejoong semangat.

Sementara Jaejoong dan kedua temannya asyik membahas berlian mereka,Yunho tengah bertempur dengan file-file juga meeting yang menguras tenaganya. Meski dia seorang presdir di perusahaan Jung corp,dia tidak bisa bersantai setiap hari. Hari ini saja dia harus meeting kemudian bertemu dengan koleganya dari Jepang.

"Tuan presdir, nona Go telah menunggu anda diruang meeting…"

"Baiklah,kita kesana sekarang"

Pria tampan itu melangkah menuju ruang meeting bertemu dengan koleganya dari Jepang,sebenarnya pertemuan ini agenda appanya tetapi appa Yunho tengah sakit dan dia harus mengambil alih. Seorang wanita tengah duduk dikursi membelakangi Yunho saat pria tampan itu telah berada diruang meeting.

"Selamat siang nona Go"sapa Yunho.

"Yunho…"

"Ahra?"

"Lama tak bertemu Yun…"kata wanita bernama Ahra tersebut.

Go Ahra adalah mantan pacar Yunho saat masih di bangku kuliah dan saat Yunho masih straight. Yunho terlihat sedikit terkejut bisa bertemu Ahra setelah sekian tahun lamanya,saat wanita itu memutuskan pindah ke Jepang.

"Aku tidak tahu nona Go itu ternyata adalah kau"kata Yunho.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku sengaja tidak ingin memberitahumu"kata Ahra.

"Baiklah,kita mulai meetingnya saja"kata Yunho yang tidak menanggapi ucapan Ahra hingga membuat wanita itu jadi terlihat bodoh.

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu bagaimana jika kita meeting diluar saja? Direstoran mungkin?"tawar Ahra.

"Baiklah,Sekertaris Han tolong pesankan tempat VIP di restoran mewah terserah restoran apa"kata Yunho.

"Baik presdir…"

Yunho dan Ahra kini tengah duduk bersama disebuah meja di sebuah restoran mewah,Ahra tak henti memandang wajah Yunho yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan sekertarisnya.

"Nona Go,anda mau pesan apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Kau lupa dengan makanan favoritku?"tanya Ahra balik.

"Maaf,aku sudah tidak mengingatnya. Baiklah ini menunya dan pesanlah yang anda suka"kata Yunho setelah meletakkan buku menu didepan Ahra. Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk melihat tanggapan Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita percepat meeting ini karena aku mempunyai kegiatan lain"

"Yunho,bisakah pertemuan kita ini sedikit berkesan? Bukankah tujuh tahun itu tidak lama? Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan dulu mengelilingi Seoul mungkin at-"

"Ahra,aku sudah menikah dan keadaanku tak sama seperti dulu"kata Yunho setelah memotong kalimat Ahra.

"Baiklah,mungkin kau memang sibuk hari ini tapi lain hari bisakan?"

"Kita mulai meetingnya saja,aku buru-buru"kata Yunho dingin.

"Oke!"kata Ahra.

Dari tempat Yunho dan Ahra duduk sepasang mata mengamati mereka hingga orang tersebut menepuk pundak seseorang disampingnya.

"Jae hyung! itu suamimu!"

"Ck! Jangan bercanda,Yunnie sedang dikantor bekerja…sebaiknya kita shopping"kata Jaejoong.

"Hyung,itu benar-benar Yunho hyung dan dia bersama dengan wanita"kata Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Junsu,doe eyes itu langsung melebar sempurna. Jaejoong menatap tajam keduanya dari jauh,dengan langkah seribu Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

**BYUURR~~**

Satu gelas air putih membasahi kepala Yunho dan Ahra sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat istrinya tengah menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Boo! Aku basah!"kesal Yunho.

"Kau yang apa Jung! Kenapa kau disini bersama wanita lain dan tidak bekerja!"marah Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong! Jaga sikapmu! Tak pantas kau memanggil marga suamimu seperti itu! Aku sedang bekerja dan Ahra adalah teman bisnisku!"marah Yunho.

"Oh! jadi namanya Ahra? Jika dia teman bisnismu kenapa kau bisa begitu akrab memanggil namanya tanpa memanggilnya nona!"teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Maaf,kamu siapa?"tanya Ahra sinis.

"Aku istrinya!"bentak Jaejoong.

"Jangan memancing amarahku disini"kata Yunho.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memarahiku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu!"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya! Kau mengerti! Kami sedang membicarakan tentang pekerjaan!"

"Jangan berbohong Jung!"teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis! Sekarang ikut denganku!"

Yunho menarik paksa istrinya meninggalkan tempat itu,Jaejoong terus berontak tidak ingin ikut dengan Yunho. Kedua teman Jaejoong dan Ahra hanya memandang mereka. Sesampai dirumah semua pembantu sangat terkejut melihat Yunho menarik Jaejoong dengan kasar,beberapa pembantu lainnya malah senang.

"Lepaskan! Sakit Yun! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Selama ini kau belum melihatku marah besarkan? Akan aku tunjukkan seperti apa suamimu marah!"

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mereka,menghimpitnya di dinding kemudian tangan kekarnya menarik baju Jaejoong keatas menahannya bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Jaejoong agar tak berontak. Satu tangan Yunho melepas kasar celana panjang Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu menatap horor suaminya,entah apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho.

"Yunnie! Jangan! Aku tidak mau!"jerit Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?! Kita sering melakukannya bukan!"kata Yunho sarkatis.

"Aku tidak mau! jangan! Aku mohon!"mohon Jaejoong.

Tak peduli dengan suara-suara memohon Jaejoong, Yunho mencium bibir plum istrinya dengan kasar dan Jaejoong berusaha menghindari ciuman itu meski pada akhirnya dia harus menerimanya dengan paksa. Jaejoong menangis pilu saat kejantanan Yunho masuk kedalam holenya dengan kasar tidak seperti biasa. Yunho tengah di selimuti amarah saat ini dan pikirannya tak sejernih biasanya.

"Aakh! Akh! Yunn…aahh…"desah Jaejoong kesakitan.

Seakan tak memperdulikan jeritan pilu Jaejoong,Yunho terus menggenjot dengan kasar hole istrinya. Jaejoong menangis pilu,Yunho menyakitinya. Pergumulan itu terus berlanjut,beberapa pembantu yang mendengar jeritan pilu Jaejoong sedikit kasihan dengan majikannya itu,mereka tak menyangka jika Yunho,tuan besarnya begitu marah hingga tak peduli jika istrinya kesakitan dan menangis.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya pergumulan kasar itu terjadi,Jaejoong menangis pilu diatas ranjangnya dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang hanya selimut yang menutupnya. Yunho yang telah sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya,begitu panik dan bertubi-tubi mengucapkan maaf kepada sang istri.

"Maafkan aku Boo…maafkan aku sayang,aku mohon maafkan aku"kata Yunho yang tengah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks..kau menyakitiku…hiks…hiks…"

"Aku terpancing emosi,aku khilaf! Aku tidak berpikir jernih! Aku mohon maafkan aku…maafkan aku"mohon Yunho yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher istrinya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kau selingkuh…kau marah aku mendapatimu selingkuh makanya kau menghukumku seperti ini"

"Ani,aku tidak pernah selingkuh Boo. Ahra hanya rekan bisnisku…aku mohon maafkan aku"

"Jika dia benar teman bisnismu mengapa kau begitu marah padaku"

"Maafkan,aku…kau memancing emosiku. Aku lelah seharian bekerja dan kau datang menuduhku selingkuh itu sangat sensitif Boo"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho,pria tampan itu tak mungkin selingkuh. Dia hanya mencintainya. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dan masih terus meminta maaf hingga Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya jika dia memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"kata Yunho.

** To Be Continue... **

**Review please,jika ff ini ingin dilanjutkan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Regret**

**Author : Biechan**

**Pairing : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,yaoi and angst**

**Rating : PG-17**

**WARNING! THIS'S FANFIC YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SR GO AWAY!**

**Nb: Maaf,kalau masih ada TYPO dan EYD ^^**

**Enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peristiwa kemarahan besar Yunho tak juga menghilangkan sikap keras dan sewenang-wenang Jaejoong,pria cantik itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Hobi shopping dan sikap glamour Jaejoong tak dapat terkendali,Yunho pun semakin tak suka dengan hobi istrinya. Pria tampan itu semakin kesepian,Presdir Jung corp itu sangat mendambakan saat dia pulang kerja Jaejoong ada dirumah melayaninya selayaknya seorang istri yang berbakti bukannya malah hura-hura dengan teman-temannya dan satu hal yang mengganjal dihati Yunho,dia menginginkan sebuah tawa dan tangisan anak bayi dirumahnya tetapi Jaejoong selalu menghindar saat dia membahas hal itu.

Pagi ini Jaejoong tak ada kegiatan,syuting filmnya sedang **_break_** dan Yunho juga tak kekantor sengaja karena ingin berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya tengah bersantai di kolam renang dihalaman belakang.

"Yunnn..aaahh…"

Mereka tengah bermesraan di pinggir kolam,Yunho tengah berbaring di atas kursi panjang dan Jaejoong duduk diatasnya. Mereka tengah berciuman dengan intens,tak ada yang melihat mereka. Para pembantu tak dizinkan memasuki kawasan disekitar kolam renang.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang mencoba menggoda suaminya dan Yunho terpancing. Kedua tangan kekarnya masuk tanpa izin kedalam celana pendek Jaejoong. Meremas pantat yang tidak terlalu montok itu.

"Aaah~~" jerit Jaejoong kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pose menggoda.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku?" tanya Yunho dengan seringai disudut bibirnya.

"Menurutmu tuan Jung" kata Jaejoong sambil mencondongkan dadanya yang telanjang ke wajah suaminya.

Seringai Yunho semakin melebar tanpa menunggu lama dia mengemut benda berwarna pink di depannya dengan lembut. Jaejoong mendesah,bibirnya terbuka lebar dan kedua tangannya beralih meremas rambut coklat Yunho dengan dadanya yang semakin dia condongkan kedepan wajah Yunho.

Dihisapnya dengan tidak sabaran kedua benda pink itu secara bergantian sedangkan kedua tangannya terus meremas pantat Jaejoong dari balik celana pendeknya.

"Akh! Pelan-pelaann…sakit!" keluh Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit putingnya dengan gemas.

Yunho tak menggubrik keluhan Jaejoong dan malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Istrinya di biarkan menjerit dan mendesah diatas pangkuannya sedangkan dia menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Dada montok Jaejoong penuh dengan kissmark hingga semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi namun saat Yunho ingin melakukan hal lebih Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang…"

"Baiklah,terserah padamu" kata Yunho.

"Jangan kesal begitu,kita bisa melakukannya lain kali"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang Boo…"

"Aku ada acara siang ini Yun,aku ada undangan reuni kampusku"

"Kau lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu daripada suamimu sendiri,begitu?" kesal Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu mereka selama bertahun-tahun Yun"

"Baiklah terserah padamu,lakukan sesukamu!" marah Yunho kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh istrinya dari atas tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Beaar-aahh~~" panggil Jaejoong manja lalu pergi mengejar Yunho masuk kedalam rumah.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam kamar mereka, pria tampan itu terlihat sangat kesal. Yunho mengambil bajunya dan memakainya dengan kesal membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada suaminya itu.

"Beaarr~~" panggil Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh pergi…" kata Yunho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm…" sahut Yunho.

"Terus bear mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang membantu Yunho mengancing kemejanya

"Aku mau keluar…" jawab Yunho.

"Dengan Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan Boo,aku ingin keluar saja" kata Yunho.

"Bear tidak ingin ikut denganku?"

"Aku tidak suka pesta dan kau tahu itu…"

"Baiklah,aku mau siap-siap dulu…"

"Eum,aku juga mau berangkat"

Yunho berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong juga telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hari ini Yunho akan berkunjung kerumah ummanya dan dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Jaejoong.

…

Gemerlap lampu yang berwarna-warni menghiasi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, musik yang cukup keras, terlihat banyak minuman alkohol dan beberapa tamu yang menarik gila-gilaan disana tak terlihat seperti acara reuni kampus yang biasanya.

"Hyung, kau di izinkan kesinikan oleh suamimu?" tanya Junsu.

"Hm…dia mengizinkanku" jawab Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sambil meminum wine di gelasnya sesekali.

"Kau tak bilang jika acaranya seperti ini bukan?" tanya Lee U.

"Mana mungkin aku memberitahunya,aku bisa tidak di izinkan olehnya…kau tahukan suamiku itu sangat membenci hal seperti ini."

"Yah,terlihat dari wajahnya kami sudah tahu…" kata Lee U.

"Hyung bukankah itu Jung Eun Jae? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia melihat kearah kita" kata Junsu.

Junsu menunjuk kearah seorang namja yang tengah mengamati mereka lebih tepatnya mengamati Jaejoong dengan segelas wine di tangannya hingga namja itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berdansa dengan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong meletakkan gelas winenya lalu tersenyum kemudian menerima tangan namja tersebut sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya menyeringai nakal melihat kelakukan sahabat sekaligus hyung mereka.

"Lama tidak jumpa Jae…" kata Eun Jae.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan aku." kata Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdansa dengan Eun Jae itu.

"Tidak mungkin melupakan namja cantik sepertimu."

"Hahaha….benarkah? kau sungguh gombal." kata Jaejoong.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menikah? Benarkah?" tanya Eun Jae.

"Eum! Aku sudah menikah." jawab Jaejoong.

"Sayang sekali,aku baru saja ingin melamarmu" kata Eun Jae.

"Kau harus melangkahi mayat suamiku dulu hahaha…" tawa Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Akan ku lakukan jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku." tanya Eun Jae dengan raut wajah serius.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap wajah namja itu didepannya.

"Jangan bercanda,candaanmu menyeramkan." kata Jaejoong.

"Yah,bisa sajakan…" kata Eun Jae.

"Jangan mengkhayal!" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah,tetap cantik dan mempesona." puji Eun Jae.

"Tentu saja." kata Jaejoong bangga.

Keduanya tetap berdansa bersama tanpa mengetahui ada tiga kamera paparazzi tengah memotret mereka dari jauh.

"Tapi kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Eun Jae karena musik telah berhenti.

"Aku diundang sekaligus aku ingin melihatmu…"

"Aku sudah menikah jadi berhentilah berharap…"

"Menikah tidak menikah kau tetap sama dimataku…"

"Baiklah terserah padamu…"

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah menikah? Kau bahagia?"tanya Eun Jae

"Bahagia? Tentu saja tapi aku sedikit tidak suka dengan keluarga suamiku, mereka meminta anak dariku setelah tahu aku bisa hamil dari ummaku. Hal itu sungguh mengangguku…kau tahukan aku sekarang bekerja didunia artis dan jika aku hamil hingga anak kami lahir, suamiku juga keluarganya akan menyuruhku berhenti bekerja."

"Bukankah suamimu kaya raya? "

"Aku tahu tapi….kau tahukan aku sangat suka kemewahan, uang suamiku tidak cukup untukku."kata Jaejoong sebelum meneguk wine di tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ceraikan suamimu dan menikah denganku? Bukankah kita akan sangat terlihat serasi sama seperti saat masih kuliah dulu…tentunya aku punya segalanya,yah tidak jauhlah dengan harta suamimu dan aku tidak akan memaksamu memerikanku anak."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan sejenak mengingat masa kuliahnya, dimana dia dan Eun Jae sempat berpacaran tetapi putus saat Eun Jae lulus lebih dulu.

"Jangan bercanda,sekarang sudah berbeda…"

"Aku serius Jae…"

"Aku sudah menikah,lihat cincin ini!"

Jaejoong memperlihatkan cincin berlian dengan batu permata berwarna merah ditengahnya kepada Eun Jae. Eun Jae tersenyum lalu mengamit tangan Jaejoong kemudian mencium tangan.

"Eun Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bagaimana jika ada paparazzi disini!" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Eun Jae sambil melihat disekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan temanku, senang bertemu denganmu…" kata Jaejoong.

"Jae! Besok bolehkah aku datang kerumahmu?" tanya Eun Jae sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar menjauh darinya.

"Untuk apa? Pertemuan kita hari ini hanyalah pertemuan reuni dan bukan yang lain…"

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan suamimu"

"Yunho tidak akan ramah kepadamu, dia tidak suka seorang namja asing baginya datang menemuiku…sebaiknya lupakan pertemuan ini Eun Jae."

Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya. Sementara itu Eun Jae tampak menyeringai disana sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Pesta reuni itu berlangsung hingga malam tiba, Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 8.

"Junsu! Lee U! aku pulang duluan…Yunho pasti sudah pulang. Aku tidak ingin dia marah…"

"Kok pulang? Inti acaranya belum mulai hyung…" kata Junsu.

"Aku harus pulang." kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan." kata Lee U.

"Hati-hati hyung." kata Junsu lagi.

…

"Nyonya sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho kepada salah satu pembantunya.

"Belum tuan."

"Yah,sudah panaskan makanan ini…"

"Baik tuan…"

Yunho berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil mencoba menelpon Jaejoong. Tetapi bunyi kendaraan di halaman rumah membuat Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan menanti orang yang dicarinya masuk.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Bear,kau sudah tiba?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru masuk dan bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Aku baru sampai, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku bertemu banyak teman jadi aku lupa waktu, maafkan aku ne?"

"Aku membeli makanan kesukaanmu sedang dipanaskan oleh pembantu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho kemudian menubruk tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya.

"Bear…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Hum,kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku ne? aku lupa waktu…"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang marah?" tanya Yunho sembari mengelus pipi mulus istrinya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik" kata Jaejoong sambil mengerat pelukannya di tubuh Yunho.

"Boo, umma ingin kau menelponnya…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yunho, Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus rambut milik istrinya dengan lembut.

"Dia tidak akan memarahimu, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Kapan aku harus menelpon umma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Malam ini, setelah kita makan kau baru menelpon umma…"

"Bear…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah umma ingin membicarakan soal anak? Kau tahukan aku…. belum mau hamil,kita bisa mengadopsi bayi di panti asuhan dan pekerjaanku tidak akan terganggu. Ada banyak tawaran film dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya…."

Raut wajah Yunho berubah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri ditempatnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus punya rahim!" kesal Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Yunho tengah duduk sendiri diperpustakaan rumahnya, tangan kekarnya memegang sebuah sarung tangan bayi berwarna biru. Bibir hatinya tersenyum getir, ucapan Jaejoong terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Hatinya selalu dibuat kecewa oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Semakin hari… dia terasa berbeda, rumah ini terasa hampa." kata Yunho

Perlahan dia mengingat semua nasehat ummanya saat berkunjung tadi.

**_Flashback_**

_"Yunho, umma sudah menganggapmu dewasa tapi umma sungguh… sungguh sedih melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Umma tidak ingin menyalahkan Jaejoong lebih jauh lagi, yang sekarang umma ingin tahu adalah apakah benar dia mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya?"_

_"Mengapa umma menanyakan hal itu? Jaejoong tidak akan bersamaku jika dia tidak mencintaiku"_

_"Begini… dunia ini banyak macam cinta, cinta kepada keluarga, cinta kepada saudara, teman, cinta sepasang kekasih atau suami istri atau cinta kepada harta. Sekarang umma ingin kau memikirkan dan memilih, selama kau bersama Jaejoong dia berada diposisi cinta yang mana?"_

**_Flashback end_**

Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Namja yang begitu mencintai seseorang yang kini tak dikenalnya lagi atau bahkan dia memang tak mengenalnya dari dulu.

"Bear…"

Suara lembut memanggil nama namja tampan itu, dia menyadari siapa orang tersebut tetapi tak ada tenaga untuk melihat orang tersebut saat ini. Jaejoong yang datang menemui suaminya dengan secangkir kopi, sepertinya dia menyesal mengatakan hal tadi.

"Bear sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap bahu suaminya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengecek file kantor, kenapa belum tidur? Makanan tadi sudah kau makan?" tanya Yunho yang kini berpura-pura membuka file diatas mejanya.

"Sudah,gomawo Bear-ah….makanannya sangat lezat! Beli dimana?"

"Di restoran favoritmu…" kata Yunho.

"Bear, maafkan atas ucapanku tadi…"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya jadi tak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak lelah? Pergilah tidur…aku masih banyak pekerjaan" kata Yunho dingin.

"Saranghae…" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti membolak balik file ditangannya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tetapi dia berpura-pura mengabaikannya dan kembali membuka file ditangannya.

"Ara, aku akan tidur duluan…minumlah kopi ini" kata Jaejoong.

"Hum…" sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong masih berdiri ditempatnya menunggu Yunho menegurnya namun yang dilihatnya Yunho malah beranjak menuju lemari yang menyimpan buku-buku tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Namja cantik itu pun menangis melihat Yunho mengabaikannya hingga dia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yunho marah sambil membanting buku yang dipegangnya kelantai saat Jaejoong tak berada disana lagi. Sementara itu Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju kamarnya sambil menghapus airmatanya, dia merasa sedih diabaikan oleh Yunho tetapi dia sadar ini karena kesalahannya.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat saat melihat Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah buku dan kacamata. Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang kini berjalan disisi ranjang hingga ranjang bergerak saat dia naik dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang mereka.

"Bear…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" kata Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, tadi aku sudah menelpon umma…"

"Hum, baguslah…"

"Bear, maafkan aku. Jangan mengabaikan aku seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku hanya sibuk membaca buku…" kata Yunho.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku tidur duluan…."

Jaejoong menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, tubuhnya berbaring membelakangi Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih mengabaikan Jaejoong hingga dua jam berlalu. Udara menjadi sangat dingin ditambah AC kamar yang menyala, diluar juga sedang hujan lebat. Yunho menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamatanya sesaat dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong telah terlelap, timbul rasa bersalah telah mengabaikan istrinya. Rasa kecewa dan kesalnya terlalu menguasai dirinya hingga mengabaikan semua yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk mendapat maaf darinya.

Yunho mengela nafas sejenak lalu mematikan lampu dan AC, dia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan berbaring dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Tetapi suara parau membuat matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka, dibalikkan tubuhnya melihat punggung Jaejoong.

"Bear…"

"Boo?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Boojae? kau kenapa sayang?"

Jaejoong mengingau, dia sungguh merasa bersalah hingga terbawa mimpi. Yunho menarik tubuh istrinya yang dingin. Tubuh kecilnya terlalu dingin, kemarahan Yunho membuatnya lupa diluar hujan begitu deras dan Jaejoong sedang kedinginan.

"Boojae,sayang…"kata Yunho saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit menggigil.

"Bear…."

"Aku disini sayang, maafkan aku…kau kedinginan eum?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena sekarang dia tengah bermimpi, Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong memperbaiki letak selimut istrinya. Yunho meletakkan tangannya dipipi Jaejoong, pipi pink itu bahkan menjadi dingin. Kembali Yunho yang merasa dirinya terlalu kejam, seharusnya dia menerima maaf Jaejoong dan tidak membuat istrinya seperti ini karena pada akhirnya dialah yang menyesal.

"Aku disini sayang…"

"Mianhae…hiks.." igau Jaejoong, kini terdengar sebuah isakan.

"Huusshh…aku memaafkanmu sayang." Kata Yunho yang mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang mengigau.

…

Suasana kembali membaik, Jaejoong nampak membantu Yunho mengancing kemejanya dan memasangkan dasinya. Sesekali mereka saling menggoda hingga berakhir Jaejoong yang menjadi kesal.

"Hari ini kau tidak kerja sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Nanti siang Junsu akan datang membawa jadwalku, hanya syuting iklan produk kecantikan saja mungkin memakan waktu tiga jam…"

"Aku sangat senang jika setiap pagi kau bisa melayaniku seperti ini…"kata Yunho dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku ingin tapi kau tahukan bagaimana pekerjaanku, hari ini karena pekerjaanku siang jadi aku bisa menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan…"

"Bagaimana jika berhentilah bekerja Boo, aku sangat membutuhkanmu dirumah…aku ingin melihatmu dirumah saat aku pulang." Kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhenti memasang dasi dilehernya.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa Bear, pekerjaan ini sudah mendarah daging untukku…" kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersabar…aku sangat mahir bersabar! Jinjja!" kata Yunho dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan imut.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya sebelum memberikan sepasang sepatu kerja Yunho. Sementara Yunho memakai sepatunya, Jaejoong menyendokkan bubur yang dibuatkan untuk Yunho sebagai sarapannya. Yunho lebih suka bubur sumsum dipagi hari.

"Boo, apa kau tidak ingin berlibur?" tanya Yunho dengan mulutnya yang penuh dan sesekali Jaejoong membersihkan bubur yang blepotan dipinggir bibirnya.

"Bear mau mengajakku berlibur?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Minggu dengan aku libur, kita bisa berlibur ke luar negeri atau di sekitar korea saja…"

"Aku ingin ke Paris, bukankah kita bulan madu di Paris dulu dan aku ingin mengulangnya lagi Bear…"kata Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Euumm, baiklah…"

"Gomawo bear-ah…"

"Iya sayang…"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Yunho beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya bersama Jaejoong yang menggandeng tangannya sampai mobilnya.

"Masuklah, diluar mendung…" kata Yunho.

"Bear, jangan terlalu khawatir…" kata Jaejoong.

"Yah sudah, aku berangkat yah…"

Yunho mengecup seluruh wajah istrinya dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh Jaejoong, sebuah ritual saat Yunho ingin berangkat kerja. Setelah memastikan semua tak yang terlupakan, Yunho beranjak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dengan mobil mewah miliknya.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan senang namun ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat diterimanya.

**_ Boo, aku mencintaimu sayang…. _**

Ternyata sebuah pesan dari suaminya, Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu sambil membalas pesan tersebut tetapi ponselnya kembali berdering dan kembali menerima sebuah pesan.

"Nomor baru?"

**_ Pagi cantik…suamimu sudah berangkat kerja? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Pertemuan kita kemarin belum cukup untukku…_**

"Eun Jae? Darimana dia menemukan nomorku? Aku harus menghapusnya, Bear akan marah besar…"

Setelah menghapus pesan Eun Jae masuk pesan lain dengan nomor yang sama hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal.

**_ Aku masih mencintaimu… _**

"Namja ini!" kesal Jaejoong sambil melepas baterai ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tbc…

Lama banget ngga lanjutin ini yah…

Oh, iya part satu memang alurnya terlalu cepat dan itu sengaja ;p

Oke! Yang nunggu ff ini, review please or delete :/


End file.
